


Neon Lights

by philaetos



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, because why not, inappropriate use of pixie dust and spit as recreational drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: It’s just another party,getting drunk,watching other people have fun from afar,watching him.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Deniall!!!!! 
> 
> COC 2020 Day 4 : Side Characters

**Niall**

The music is deafening, the coloured lights blinding, the heat stifling. It’s exhilarating. 

Trixie’s parties always are. Pixies are annoying, naive creatures, but they know how to have fun. The pixie dust floating in the air makes the room smell like magic and gives the impression not to be in a small empty classroom, but in some enchanted forest. 

Not that I’ve ever been in one, but I’m sure that’s how being in a pixie lair is. 

Dev startles me when he pushes himself up to sit on the same table as me. “Where’s Baz? I leave for 10 minutes and when I come back he’s nowhere to be seen.”

I take a sip of my beer, a smile spreading on my face. “He’s throwing his guts up in the nearest toilets.”

Dev makes a face. “Gross. And boring. I thought the pixie dust had made him bold and he found himself some bloke to shag in a dark corner.”

I snort. Of course Dev’s only reaction to Baz being sick would be to say it’s  _ boring _ . 

“Is that why you forced us to come here?” I ask, trailing my finger around the neck of my bottle, remembering how much Dev insisted that we  _ had  _ to come to Trixie’s little party. I thought it was because he wanted the three of us to have fun together, like during the summers. “Because you wanted us to find people to shag in dark corners?”

He shrugs. “Baz needs to get fucked. All that unresolved sexual tension with Snow is making him insufferable. You… I just wanted you to be here. No ulterior motives.”

After saying that, he snatches my bottle from my hands. 

“Hey! Go get yourself one, you barbarian,” I groan uselessly as he chugs the rest of my beer.

“It tastes better when it’s stolen from you.”

“You’re the worst person I know.”

He places his hand over his heart dramatically. “You wound me. I thought I was your dearest friend.”

He is.

“You’re not,” I scoff.

“The apple of your eye.”

Most definitely. 

“Absolutely not.”

“The treasure of your heart.”

Tragically.

“Not in a million years.”

He moves his hand to his forehead, and lets himself fall back, his head ending up on my lap. He has a pained look on his face. “Ah, kill me with your weapon, not with words.”

I try not to let myself be distracted by the way his eyes shine when he looks up at me. It’s only because he’s pissed. He must be, to start blurting out Shakespeare 

“Quoting Shakespeare, really? And you dared make fun of me when you saw me reading Romeo and Juliet.”

“Romeo and Juliet is for pathetic saps like you.”

I just roll my eyes and sigh loudly. There’s no point saying anything else. Instead, I punch his stomach, making him cough “Move.”

“No,” he says, still coughing. “You’re comfortable. I’m staying here.”

You can stay forever.

“Don’t you want to go dance instead? That’s what people do at parties.”

He gives me one of those smirks that make my heart do crazy things in my best. “Only if you dance with me.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer to ask one of the girls?”

I know for a fact that Charlotte would  _ love  _ to dance with Dev. She’s been ogling him all the time in the last two weeks. It makes my blood boil. And that idiot doesn’t even seem to realize that she’s into him, he’d have dragged her to a broom closet already if he did. She’s good looking enough, and he hasn’t fucked in a while. 

“And risk being slapped in the face? No thank you,” he says, standing up. He grabs my hand and tugs on it to get me off the table too, playfulness in his eyes. “Come on mate, let’s have fun,”

“Fine,” I sigh, like it really costs me to accept even though dancing with him is pretty much the best thing I could possibly be doing at this party. Much better than sitting on a table, watching people grind and laugh and drink and kiss. 

A grin on his face, he drags me to the center of the room, where the lights are directly over us and the music even louder. Dev has barely let go of my hand when an arm wraps around my shoulder and I feel a body clinging to mine. Not the kind of body I  _ want  _ clinging to mine. Round breasts pressed against my chest, a thin waist that I reflexively hold. “Niall,” Trixie giggles. “You finally decided to join the party.” 

And then her lips are on mine, her tongue running along my bottom lips, asking for an access to my mouth that I willingly give her. It’s not the first time I have come to her parties. I know how they go. Snogging Trixie is pretty much a requirement, if you want to really enjoy yourself. 

Her tongue tastes sour, an explosion in my mouth, and in my head when her pixie magic takes effect. 

Just breathing the dust in the air had made me feel relaxed and see pretty things, but having her saliva directly in my mouth feels like what I imagine being high feels like. I feel a rush of energy coursing through me, and when I open my eyes as she retreats, all the colours -mostly pink and purple hues because of the lights- around me seem more vibrant than they were before. “Have fun now,” Trixie says, winking before she walks away, with such grace that she looks like she’s floating. 

Dev’s forearms on my shoulders, holding me like we were about to slow dance, bring my attention back to him.

He’s breathtaking. The neons cast hard shadows on his face, which highlights some of his best features ; his high cheekbones and elegant brow. His lips look a bit fuller. 

I want to kiss them. To make the sour taste of Trixie’s magic disappear in favour of his taste.

“Feels nice?” he teases, pulling me a bit closer.

“Bloody fantastic,” I laugh as he starts rocking us. We’re dancing much too slowly for the frenetic beat of the music, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Dev’s body is right there, so close I can feel its warmth, and I know that his attention is all on me. 

It feels better than pixie magic. 

“Would you mind making me taste? I already got my kiss, Trixie won’t give me another one,” he says, and there’s an edge to his voice that my foggy brain doesn’t understand.

“Making you taste?” I repeat, confused.

I can feel his breath on my face, smelling of alcohol. It should gross me out, but he doesn’t. Instead, my heart starts beating impossibly faster. 

I can barely see his smirk before his lips are on mine, one of his hands sliding up to get lost in my hair.

This can’t be real. It must be the pixie magic messing with my brain. Hallucinations aren’t unheard of, though in the ten or so times I’ve snogged Trixies at one of her parties, I’ve never had one. 

So, just in case it’s  _ not _ an hallucination, I wind my arms around his middle and slip my tongue inside his mouth, feeling my brain melt and my heart burst.


End file.
